


Falling

by Isilloth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cousin Incest, Everything Reversed, F/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Idril saw darkness in her cousin. But it didn't scare her at all.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narya_Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/gifts).



> Itarillë - Quenya version of Idril name. I assumed people at the court of Turgon, including Maeglin and Idril, talked Quenya in daily life.

She had to admit that she saw darkness in his eyes. Or at least something strange and distant. But it didn’t scare her at all. Quite the contrary, it was the darkness that attracted her at the first place.

In the beginning, she thought that is the only way it seems. But later… Those stealthy glances, when they thought that nobody saw it, the way the world had stopped when their eyes met. And when their hands once joined accidentally she could swear there were sparkles between them. And she couldn’t stop thinking about him.

She waited until it would pass, aware that romance with her cousin wasn’t the best idea, but it wouldn’t. The contrary, this feeling seemed to be stronger with every day. In the end, she gave up.

She came to him in one evening, not seen by anyone.

“Itarillë? What are you doing here?”

“Lómion…. I came... I came because I can’t hide it anymore...” she kissed him passionately before he managed to respond. Maeglin was surprised, but he returned the kiss eagerly and he pulled her inside, closing the door.

“I’ve never even thought you would...” he whispered.

“I would have returned your feeling? The world is full of surprises, my dear cousin”

“I desire you, Itarillë” he replied, back to kissing her.

She started to untie his shirt and trousers, and he ripped off her dress. When the clothes were lying on the floor they fell on the bed. Maeglin sucked her nipples and then massaged them when his tongue descended lower and lower. He kissed her stomach until he put his head between her legs. He licked her clitoris until she almost came. He stopped then and kissed her on the lips. She could feel her salty taste.

“Don’t stop” she groaned. Maeglin smiled, hanging over her, and reached her between her thighs. He touched with fingers her most sensitive place. She moaned quietly. This time Maeglin didn’t stop until she came. She dug in his lips to stifle the groan.

She took over the initiative. She turned him over on his back and started to move rhythmically on his penis. Lómion put the finger so she stimulated herself when she moved. She welcomed it with a soft moan. He came in her soon after she had an orgasm. After this, she kissed him softly and fell on pillows. They laid embraced until they fall asleep. At the morning Idril left quietly and went to her room. She preferred not to think about what would happen if anyone caught her.

Since then they met many times. Sometimes they made love, sometimes they spend times on long conversations. Idril from day to day fell in love more, even though she knew they could never be openly together. Despite this fact, she was happy with Maeglin and everything seemed to be fine for them.

Until the man appeared.

 

* * *

 

Initially, nothing had changed. Only after some time, Idril realized what Tuor wanted. And he wanted her. He adored her more and more openly, with great support from her father. He started to follow her and even asked her for a hand. Her refusal didn’t discourage him. He was determined, persistent and intrusive. He became her shadow and it was harder to meet with Maeglin behind his back. And Maeglin suffered seeing how Tuor adored her, not being able to openly admit his love for Idril.

And someday its happened. They were not enough cautious. They met at the night, under the starry sky, in an empty garden. None should see them, or that was what they thought. When they exchanged passionate kisses and words about their love Tuor left his hide. Idril with fear jumped away from Maeglin, but the damage was done, the man saw everything. Oh, how reckless they were, meeting outside the building.

“I knew it, I knew there is a reason why you turn down my courtship!” he yelled, seeing them.

“It’s not what you think...” Idril started, in a futile attempt of denial.

“So how? You are giving over to this perverted practice just under the eye of Turgon. This is loathsome!”

“You’re saying that because she turned you down”, said Maeglin quietly, but she knew most of the court would be the same opinion as Tuor. And her father probably condemned them as well when Tuor reveal the truth.

“Please, don’t tell anyone.”

The man thought for a moment and then he looked at her predatory.

“I won’t tell anyone under one condition. You would marry me.”

“What?!” Maeglin couldn’t restrain his voice. But Tuor saw only her, waiting for the response.

“Give me some time to think.”

“You’ve got a week. Then you will become my wife or everybody will know.”

Idril looked how Tuor disappears into the darkness. Her future husband… She wouldn’t like to even think of it.

 

* * *

 

“I have to agree,” she said when they were already sitting in Maeglin’s room.

“You can’t! How do you imagine sharing a bed with a man who blackmailed you into it?”

“I don’t know. But I have no choice. He would reveal everything, and father would believe him. The more so he would be telling the truth. And I couldn’t lie my father like that.”

“So what? Maybe this is the time for everyone to know. I love you, Itarillë and I want to be with you. Openly, without hiding and pretending.”

“But Lómion a scandal will break out. What would people say?”

“Let them talk. I don’t care about them. Only you matter.”

“And my father?”

“He loves us both. I’m sure he would eventually restrain his anger...”

* * *

They were standing in front of Turgon, holding hands. After her confession, silence fell in the room. People looked at them with eyes wide open. Only Tuor didn’t hide furious glare.

“How could you? This is sick.”

“Dad, we love each other. This is everything, but sick.”

“I can’t believe it... My daughter, with her own cousin… Lómion, I treated you like own son and this is how you repay me? Seducing my own daughter?”

“I did nothing wrong. I love Idril and I want to marry her.”

“And you count on my blessing?” Turgon clenched his hands on the arms of the throne. “Get out of my sight. I don’t want to see you now.”

They left with their heads down. Words of her father were painful, but she felt relief. No more hiding, no more lies. She knew that father would eventually forgive them. In fact, marriage between cousins wasn’t directly banned and it happened in the Years of the Trees. Even if it was uncommon among elves to marry kin so close.

 

Next day Tuor disappeared. He vanished as suddenly as he came up. It was frightening, but Idril couldn’t feel anything, but relief. Even if the man couldn’t reveal their secret she still felt uneasy in his presence.

None know where he went until he came back. Leading an army. Army of orcs, balrogs and dragons...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't make Tuor too evil but your prompt somehow required this. Sorry for my mistakes, I'm not native.


End file.
